


Драбблы ко Дню Святого Валентина

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Пара несвязанных друг с другом драбблов по тематике Дня Святого Валентина.





	1. Сокровище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка от Max_Maks: «Малек. Романтическая поездка на Бали, подарок Магнуса для Алека как способ отвлечься (после как бы всего, война закончилась) не агнст не стеб, романтика и милости».

Кожу ласкают солнечные лучи. Тихо шумит прибой. Горячий прибой приятно нежит утомленные мышцы. По ноге медленно скользят кончики пальцев. Алек не может сдержать улыбки — прикосновение аккуратное, почти не ощутимое, но достаточное, чтобы породить легкую дрожь, волнами прокатившуюся по телу. Он не открывает глаз, продлевая изысканную ласку, а когда чужая рука исчезает — с трудом скрывает досаду.

  
В следующее мгновение томную негу разрушает ощущение песка, который старательно подгребают к его ногам и даже насыпают сверху.

  
— Что ты делаешь? — недовольно бурчит Алек, щурясь от яркого света.

  
Магнус похож на одного из коренных балийцев: из-за загара его кожа стала на несколько тонов темнее. Цветастые шорты и свободная летящая рубашка, обнажает амулеты, чуть звенящие при каждом движении, а с лица не сходит довольная ухмылка.

  
Алек любит эту ухмылку и тут же тянется, чтобы сцеловать ее с губ, а Магнус приветствует эту инициативу.

  
Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Алек невесомо скользит ладонью по его груди, а Магнус возвращается к прерванному занятию.

  
— Магнус! — смеется Алек. Белоснежный песок щекочет кожу и проникает под одежд. — Что ты делаешь?

— Прячу свое сокровище в песок, — игриво отзывается тот, улыбаясь в ответ. — Чтобы тебя никто не нашел. 

— Но ты же нашел.

— Поэтому ты — мой, — Магнус тянется свободной рукой к его ладони.

— А ты — мой, — Алек переплетает их пальцы.

  
Жаркое солнце Бали медленно клонится к закату.


	2. Валентинки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка от Олёлёка: «Клэйс и Малек. АУ, юмор. Валентинки перепутались и попали не по адресу».

Джейс то и дело оглядывался по сторонам и смотрел на часы.   
  
Первый День Всех Влюбленных в статусе человека в отношениях изрядно потрепал ему нервы. Длительная подготовка: уборка комнаты, поиск подходящей скатерти, свечей, заказ еды, подарок, валентинка... Он собирался приготовить все сам ровно до тех пор, пока то, что должно было быть вкусным печеньем с шоколадом, не превратилось в пару угольков. А он еще обвинял Изабель в неумении готовить! В результате домашнюю выпечку сменили пирожные из любимой кондитерской Клэри, свечами великодушно поделилась Изабель, подарок — небольшой золотой кулон — нашел свое место в коробочке, припрятанной в карман, а валентинка отправлена адресату еще накануне.  
  
Проклятое красное сердечко. Над текстом поздравления Джейс мучился едва ли не дольше, чем со всем остальным, но в конце концов остался доволен. В ней не было громких слов или стандартных восхвалений — Клэри знала его как облупленного и скорее всего поняла бы, что это не его мысли, а Джейсу очень хотелось, чтобы слова на этом клочке картона абсурдной геометрической формы были только его и только для Клэри.  
Наконец, дверь в комнату открылась. Джейс привстал, одергивая непривычно мягкую ткань брюк, и не скрывая своего восхищения, окинул взглядом точеную фигуру Клэри, затянутую в прелестное блестящее платье.  
  
— Клэри... — это все, что он смог сказать. Слова застряли в горле, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а ладони потели, как будто это и вовсе первое свидание в жизни.  
  
— Джейс, — отозвалась она. — Тут очень красиво, тебе не стоило...  
  
— Я хотел сделать этот день особенным, — пояснил Джейс, взяв себя в руки. — Ты получила мою валентинку?  
  
Клэри внезапно покраснела и смущенно отвела взгляд.  
  
— Кхм... кстати, об этом, — она открыла клатч, что все это время держала в руках и вытащила упомянутую открытку. — Это... немного чересчур.  
  
— Что? — не понимающе нахмурился Джейс, забирая валентинку.   
  
На лицевой стороне была лишь россыпь сердечек окружавших стандартное «С Днем Святого Валентина», его пожелание было на обороте и это было: «Все, о чем я могу думать это ты. Твое обнаженное тело на шелковых простынях. Глаза, сверкающие огнем во время оргазма. Только с тобой я чувствую себя целым».  
  
Когда первое смущение прошло, Джейс прокашлялся и торопливо пробормотал:  
  
— Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости. Хочешь пирожных?..  
  
Кивок и ласковая улыбка заставили Джейса забыть о проклятой бумажке.  
  
***  
— Это жестоко, — заметил Алек, устраивая голову на груди у Магнуса.  
  
Его тело еще блестело от пота, а на коже медленно наливались кровью оставленные ранее следы.  
  
— Клэри заслуживает нормальную валентинку, — не согласился Магнус, притягивая его ближе. — А я не против поделиться одной из тех, что прислал ты.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты выбрал что-то приличное, — Алек коротко поцеловал его в шею. — Некоторые из них весьма... пикантные.  
  
— Я знаю, — довольно улыбнулся Магнус, скосив взгляд на ворох красных бумажных сердец, которые собирал в течение дня по всей квартире.  
  
— Но ты должен признать, открытка Джейса не так уж плоха.  
  
— Ты прав, — кивнул Магнус, утягивая Алека в очередной поцелуй.  
  
Единственная открытка с чуть угловатым почерком Джейса гласила: «Я просто люблю тебя».


End file.
